Technical Field
The present invention relates to a canister structure.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2010-163883 discloses a canister structure that is provided with a canister for adsorbing evaporated fuel (vapor) produced in a fuel tank. In this structure, a Peltier device is disposed in a casing, and activated carbon is packed into a region that goes to a high temperature when the Peltier device is driven. A technique is recited in which, in a state in which evaporated fuel has been adsorbed by the activated carbon, the activated carbon is heated by the Peltier device being driven, which promotes desorption (purging) of the evaporated fuel.